


Due Wonderful(dialogue only)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray watch Wilby Wonderful and Ray thinks Duck looks like Daniel Craig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Wonderful(dialogue only)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: Challenge 15 2012: Movies

'What movie did ya get?'

'A delightful Canadian film called Wilby Wonderful?'

'Cool. Who's in it?'

'Paul Gross and Callum Keith Rennie.'

'Callum? What kind of name is Callum?'

'I believe it is British.'

'Greatness. Pop it in and let's watch.  
************

'Do you have an opinion?'

'I liked it. Is it just me or does that Callum guy look like Daniel Craig?'

'Really? I've always thought he resembled you.'

'Nah. We might have the same tatt and ain't that a kick in the head, but I'm much better looking. There's just one thing.'

'What is it?'

'You didn't tell me that there was a love story between to guys in it.'

'Oh, dear. Does that bother you?'

'Nope. It shouldn't since I'm bisexual. Does that bother you?'

'Not as such. I'm bisexual as well.'

'Really? Do you have a type?'

'I do. It is... that is to say... you're my type.'

'Greatness! You're my type too. Well, you and that Paul guy.'


End file.
